darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Duck
"Dead Duck" is a season 1 episode that debuted on November 12, 1991. It stars Megavolt as the villain and contains rare appearances of Beelzebub, Saint Peter, and the Grim Reaper. Summary Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack are chasing Megavolt, who is skating along the electric power lines, on the Ratcatcher. They make their way to Andy's Anvil Factory, where Megavolt tries get the drop on Darkwing. Darkwing distracts him with a hand trick, but Megavolt manages to land two anvils on him anyway. Darkwing's motorcycle helmet is smashed in and, as Megavolt runs out, Darkwing decides to ignore Launchpad's warnings and go after the crook without proper headgear. They take off after Megavolt and Darkwing loses Megavolt and he and Launchpad crash. Darkwing wakes up and falls a long way. He lands somewhere deep under ground and runs into Beelzebub. He can't believe he is supposed to be there and takes an elevator up and runs into Saint Peter. Beelzebub follows him and he argues with Saint Peter as to where Darkwing is supposed to go. Darkwing refuses to believe that he's dead and goes back down to Earth. He asks someone where Launchpad is and they act as if they don't see him. Darkwing makes it home and Launchpad and Gosalyn come in crying hysterically. He keeps trying to talk to them and they act as if he's not there. Launchpad thinks he hears Darkwing and Gosalyn says so too and all of a sudden they can see him. It seems that they care so much for him is the reason they can now see him. Darkwing doesn't know what's going on and says they should go see Morgana Macawber. They go to Morgana's and she tries to help Darkwing, but it does not work. Darkwing wants to prove that he's not dead and leaves to stop Megavolt after seeing him on television as a guest of Opal Windbag. Darkwing shows up a Megavolt's place and tries to karate kick him, but he can't do anything to a living person. Just then the Grim Reaper shows up. Darkwing gives him the slip and gets home. The Grim Reaper follows him there and Darkwing acts like he's at the next house. Death goes next door and gets Herb. Darkwing knows that he can't let that happen so he goes out and distracts Death and Herb gets away. Darkwing gets back to Morgana's house and pleads with her to help him. She tries again, but it's no use. Darkwing is resigned to his fate. Gosalyn is determined that Megavolt not get away with murder and goes to the TV studio where she aims to confront him. Launchpad is watching the program and sees Gosalyn on there when Darkwing's ghost comes in and they see Megavolt take her away. Darkwing knows he must stop Megavolt and goes to rescue Gosalyn. Darkwing tries to stop Megavolt but can't and then Launchpad comes in and he too is captured. then Death shows up and takes Darkwing away. Darkwing pleads with Death and bets him that if he can do something Death can't do then he gets one more hour to save Gosalyn and Launchpad. Death agrees and Darkwing does a hand trick that Death cannot do. Darkwing returns and tells Launchpad what to do and between the two of them, they are able to defeat Megavolt and free Gosalyn from his clutches. They get back to Morgana's and she tells him that there is nothing that she can do. Death shows up to take Darkwing away and he tells everyone goodbye and puts up a brave front. Once outside the house he begs and pleads with Death not to take him and just then he wakes up. Launchpad revealed that Darkwing was unconscious after a few hours and have a bump on his head. Darkwing is extremely happy to be alive and thinks it was all a dream. He goes into the kitchen and says he wants to throw a party and starts to whip together a cake. He opens the oven to put it in and Beelzebub pops out and asks for the correct time and Darkwing shuts it and shudders. Cast Quotes : "Ha! Any idiot can do that. Ow! Ohh-a! Okay, so it just proves I'm not any idiot!" :— Megavolt. : "It's all over, Megavolt. Your goose is cooked!" : Hahaha! Oh, yeah? That shows what you know. It has a good 20 minutes left!" :— Darkwing and Megavolt. : "Megavolt will be signing his new book, Doing Away With Superheroes for Fun and Profit. Hmm, I wonder if I'm in it." :— Launchpad. Gosalyn: So you got any hocus pocus to get my dad back among the living? Morgana: Oh...(Stammers)...Well, there's reincarnation, but that's a very grave matter. Launchpad: Yeah. And it's DW's grave. (Both Launchpad and Gosalyn are crying) Darkwing Ghost: Oh, what's the matter. sweetheart? Bad grades, sad movie? Launchpad cooked dinner? Darkwing: (Talking to Beelzebub as he hops in an elevator) Sorry Lucifer, but I wouldn't be caught dead down here. Herb: (About Death) Binky, the gardener's here! Darkwing: This afternoon I was at death's door, now Death is at my door! Megavolt: The duck hasn't been hatched that can stop me! Darkwing: I am the ghost of a chance that you don't have! Notes Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Beelzebub, Saint Peter, the Grim Reaper, and Opal Windbag. Other * The line in hell consists of a lot of models previously and rarely used. None of them are supposed to "be" the character the model was made for, even disregarding the whole thing is a dream. In order, they are hippie-Flygirl, an unknown girl, the school counselor, a dog from "In Like Blunt", a doctor from "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 2" (yellow rather than white), another dog from "In Like Blunt", the Beverage King salesman, the other doctor from "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 2", two guests of The Old Haunt, Shyster and Loophole (man), celebrity agents from "A Duck by Any Other Name", biker gang leader, Gloria Swansong, the colonel from "Tiff of the Titans", and Waddlesworth. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes